Supernova
by FinchelForever2011
Summary: What if the sing off happened between Jesse & Finn in the Power of Madonna.


What if Jesse and Finn had the sing off in The Power of Madonna? (Supernova)

Jesse: Okay, Finn; I know we have a big showdown coming, so let's just decide on the arena. Sing-off, the parking lot, five o'clock. Be there.

_It was 3:00pm, 2 hours away from the sing off. Finn was pacing up and down the corridor, he couldn't help but feel nervous about it. He had no idea what song he was going to sing and he didn't want to humiliate himself in front of Rachel._

Kurt: Hey Finn

Finn (muffled): Oh, hi Kurt

Kurt: Are you okay?

Finn: Well, I am a little nervous if I'm being honest; my sing off with Jesse is today.

Kurt: Oh right, I totally forgot about that. I wouldn't be too worried about it if I were you. Besides you are a really great singer.

Finn: Really?

Kurt: Of course you are, I mean you sing with tonnes of emotion. Remember our Ballads project when you sang I'll Stand By You.

Finn: Yes I do, but... I'm still average compared to Jesse though.

Kurt: Stop beating yourself up Finn, you are awesome.

Finn: Thanks Kurt

Kurt: So what exactly do you want to say in the song?

_Finn ends up thinking for a very long time. Finally he answers Kurt._

Finn: This is going to sound cheesy...

Kurt: It doesn't matter how cheesy it is, you can tell me and I'll help you make a song selection.

Finn: Right, well... I was maybe thinking I should sing about how much I appreciate Rachel.

Kurt: See... that wasn't so bad was it?

Finn: I guess not, but I still need a song that shows how much she means to me.

Kurt: Well, let's go to the library and find one. I'm sure they'll help.

_It was 3:30pm, 2 and a half hours till the sing off. Kurt and Finn walk down the corridor to the library. They arrive and start searching through the books, musical sheets etc._

Kurt: Any luck Finn?

Finn: Nope, this is utterly hopeless.

_Kurt and Finn carry on searching frantically. Finally Kurt comes across Supernova- Mr Hudson. Finn is asleep on the desk._

Kurt: Wake up Finn, I've found you a song!

_Finn wakes up, starts reading the sheet._

Finn: Supernova by Mr Hudson...

Kurt: Yep, at first I find it deeply ironic that I was drawn to this mainly because it says Mr Hudson... but then I looked at the lyrics and it suits your situation completely.

Finn: Thanks Kurt. I'm going to have to rehearse now. Are you coming to the sing off?

Kurt: Yep, wouldn't miss it for the whole world... good luck Finn.

_It was 5:00pm, time for the showdown between Jesse and Finn. Jesse went first, he tried to be all cocky in his routine, he showed off way too much and managed to get Rachel to join in, in Finn's eyes she seemed to be having a whale of a time. The music stopped and cheers went up from the crowd._

_Finn looked over at the two slightly heartbroken, but was he going to show it... he thought back to Kurt's appreciative words. Then with his confidence sky rocketing... he decided to not let his jealousy get in the way, he sang with as much strength and emotion as he could manage. He danced around like Rachel did in 'Gives you Hell'. When he finished eventually Supernova there was a lot of cheering in the crowd, members of New Directions lifted him up and he looked over at Rachel who seemed embarrassed._

_The results were announced... Jesse had won, Finn felt his heart sink, he felt utterly ashamed of himself. Rachel was now going to chose Jesse over him, he'd totally blown it. He asked to be put on the floor and ran off. He was running down the corridor at an extremely fast pace. He stopped when he heard someone speak his name; at first he was too angry to know who was calling him._

Rachel: Finn!

_He turned around. It was Rachel Berry. Now he felt his heart pounding fast like a drum. He loved her so much. Not that she knew that yet._

Finn: Hey Rachel, Jesse was quite something today wasn't he.

Rachel: Yep Jesse is an amazing singer.

_There is an awkward silence and finally Rachel interrupts the silence again._

Rachel: You weren't exactly bad yourself Finn, the performance was brilliant.

Finn: You really think so...

Rachel: Yep, you're really talented.

Finn: Thanks

Rachel: So who won the contest?

Finn: Jesse, didn't you know that?

Rachel: Nahh I decided to leave way before that. I needed to have a chat with Kurt but then I saw you in the corridor and decided to run after you as you looked pretty crushed. Which kind-of made me wonder, why exactly are you sad?

Finn: Urm nothing... just tiredness from the contest I guess.

Rachel: Oh right, well I suppose I'd better get back to Jesse, he'll be wondering where I am.

_She walked away. However, Finn decided this was the time he should tell her. He ran after her & finally caught up with her._

Rachel: Finn?

Finn: Rachel, I need to tell you something...

Rachel: What is it?

Finn: I know that Jesse is your boyfriend. But I need to tell you this, I love you and I always have. I would've thought that it was pretty obvious by now.

Rachel: You love me?

_Jesse waited outside on a motorcycle._

Jesse: Rachel, hurry up...

Rachel: I'm coming Jesse, hold on.

Finn: So, the real question is do you love me?

Rachel: I can't deal with this right now... I'm in a relationship with Jesse!

Finn: C'mon Rachel, you've liked me from day 1... Jesse doesn't appreciate you like I do.

Rachel: He does appreciate me, I love him.

_She runs away from Finn and gets on the motorcycle with Jesse. They drive off. Rachel starts crying._

Jesse: Rachel, what's the matter...

Rachel: Nothing...

_However Jesse immediately worked it out._

Jesse: Rachel, I think you need to go back to Finn

Rachel: But I've got you!

Jesse: If you wanted me so much, you wouldn't be crying right now... I like you Rachel but I don't wanna be with you if it is going to cause you misery. I'm going to drive you back to McKinley.

_They arrive back at McKinley._

Jesse: Good luck Rachel!

_Jesse drives off. It starts raining and Finn is still there, he is about to get in his car. However he notices Rachel running towards him. In a brief moment of sheer joy, they kiss._

Finn: I thought you said you loved Jesse...

Rachel: Well, I realised that deep down I was never in love with him and that it was a charade. I mean you weren't kidding when you said I liked you from day 1. The only reason I didn't act on my feelings until now was mainly because I thought you didn't feel the same way. I mean, when you started dating Santana and Brittany... I thought we were over.

Finn: I thought the same, when you started going out with Jesse... I thought I'd blown it and because my feelings were so strong, every time I saw you together wanted to cry. So will you go out with me now?

Rachel (smiling): Of course, I thought you'd never ask.

Finn: Want a lift in my car?

Rachel: Yes please

_They both got in the car, Faithfully was playing on the radio. Rachel had a huge smirk on her face and laid her head down on Finn. Finn also smiled and thought to himself, this is definitely the best day of my life._

The End


End file.
